The conventional electrical connector comprises an insulating body, electrical terminals received in the insulating body, and a clamping part for clamping a chip module. The clamping part is pivotally connected to one end of the body of the electrical connector is provided with a through hole in its middle. Both edges of the through extend inwards to form a clamped portion whose cross section is an arc shape. When the clamping part is turned tight, the clamping portion abuts against the chip module.
To enable the vacuum nozzle to lift up an electrical connector and position it at a circuit board, it is necessary to provide suction cap which is engaged with the clamping part described above and which is independently formed of the clamping part. For the electrical connector with the clamping part and the suction cap independently formed of each other, the clamping part and the suction cap have to be manufactured separately. It also demands one more step to retain the suction cap onto the clamping part, taking even more working hours.
Consequently, it is necessary to design a new electrical connector.